Modi (Earth-1309)
History Origins Mordcai Foster was born to Jane Foster, with his father being the Norse God, Thor. He was raised by his mum for the first two years of his life, before she disappeared. He was then raised by his aunt, who raised Mordecai with the knowledge that his father had ditched Jane before his birth, unaware of the true events surrounding that night. Once he reached teenagerhood, he began to notice that he'd started to age slower than his classmates, which he became curious about. He went through school with good grades, and went on to be a psychologist. When his mother went missing, he was pushed into a deep depression, and had little aid from his friends, who were suffering from various other problems. However, the resilience he had inherited from his father pushed him through, and despite his depression he continued to work to his best. World War II Once World War II has hit America, Mordecai continued to work as a psychologist, gaining a role in the military helping traumatised soldiers on their return. When he heard tales of 'the Thunder God' helping the soldiers, he was intrigued by the consistency between the stories told by a number of his clients. He began looking into it and discovered that Captain America, the propoganda patriot, was allied with the Thunder God, Thor. He admired Thor, for being such a powerful being and yet stopping as low as Earth to help them fight their own battles. True Origins Father Forgotten Years later, Mordecai decided he wanted to know who his true father was. He realised he shared a number of similar attributes with the object of his admiration, Thor. He remembered his mother had told him all about Thor, and realised they had in fact met. He tracked down Jane's friends and family to try and get some answers, however they failed to provide. Following this, he decided to visit her grave, hoping that the existence of gods meant it was possible to communicate with his mother. But as he arrived, he got exactly what he had been looking for, with Thor standing by her grave. He told Thor how Jane had spoken of him all the time, and learnt his mother hadn't gone missing, and that Thor had taken her away, and was killed in that time. When Thor asked about his relation to her, Mordecai told the thunder god that he was her son, however decided against telling the God that he believed himself to be his son. Seeing Jane's son as a friend, Thor took him to Asgard to feast with the other gods. He was greeted with open arms, especially by Thor's father, Odin. However, during the Feast of the Gods, a horde of Dark Elves attacked. Thor grabbed Mordecai and flew him to New York to keep him safe. But after landing in Central Park, they were attacked by four Dark Elves. Their leader arrived, a young boy who introduced himself as Mordvig, and told Mordecai he shouldn't have gone after his father. It was at this point that Thor realised Mordecai was his son. Mordvig said that he only wanted Mordecai, but Thor defended his son. Mordvig revealed himself to be a sorceror, and he fought Thor for hours before the thunder god buckled under the pressure. Modi spent the hours watching, not leaving his father's side, trying to keep his motivation up. However, when Thor buckled the God was imprisoned in a tomb suspended above New York, and Mordecai was grabbed by the Dark Elves, who dragged him away. Mordecai was taken to Atlantis, and imprisoned in the 'Rock World'. Mordvig told Mordecai that he was the perfect fusion of human and God, and the catalyst for a new era of beings. He put Mordecai into a deep sleep using magic, setting up a series of enchantments to slowly absorb Mordecai's life force. Final Ends After several months, Mordecai awoke from the magic-induced sleep, and found Mjolnir in his hands. After hours of calling out, he was happy to see his father and Winter Soldier arrive. Thor told Mordecai that he had to clear his mind and focus on what made him strong, and then Mjolnir's true power would reveal itself. Following his dad's instructions, he succeeded, and broke through the chains. They left the Rock World and approached Mordvig. Thor took Mjolnir back, and he fought Mordvig. The leader of the Dark Elf horde transported them all to Asgard, and the two races watched as Thor and Mordvig fought eachother. Mordecai watched as his father reached his breaking point, and then as he electrocuted Mordvig, killing him. Thor, nearing death, approached his son, and told him to never lose hope, because that is the day the enemy wins, and apologised for not being their for him, before succumbing to his wounds and dying in his son's arms. Legacy The day after Thor's death, a massive feast was held in his honour. At the feast, Mordecai was handed Mjolnir, to continue Thor's legacy. He decided Mordecai wasn't a name fit for him, and chose the name Modi, the Norse word for 'angry', an emotion he was strongly feeling towards Mordvig, whose true intentions had never been discovered. A statue of Thor was built in the Aesir Graveyard, and his body encased inside the stone. Even further, a statue was raised in the courtyard before the palace. Odin declared that 17th of September would be celebrated each year as 'Storm God Day'. As the ultimate memorial to Thor, Odin also activated the hidden Aesir powers within him, giving him all the abilities of his father and seemingly more. Taking the Mantle Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-1309 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters